musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Adele (Sängerin)
miniatur|Adele live (2009) Adele Laurie Blue Adkins (* 5. Mai 1988 in London) ist eine britische Pop-, Soul- und Jazzsängerin.Times Online: Blue-eyed soul: Encyclopedia of Modern Music, 1. Februar 2009Urban Music Awards: Winners for the 6th Annual Urban Music Awards Announced, 16. November 2008 Leben 2006 schloss sie die BRIT School for Performing Arts ab und tourt seitdem mit verschiedenen Musikern durch Großbritannien. Große Popularität erreichte sie durch die Webseite MySpace, bei der sie seit dem 31. Dezember 2004 angemeldet ist. Es folgten Fernsehauftritte in Großbritannien, u. a. bei Later with Jools Holland (BBC Two) und Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (BBC One). Mit der Veröffentlichung einer limitierten Single mit dem Song Hometown Glory machte sie dann im Herbst 2007 bei einem größeren Publikum auf sich aufmerksam. Im Dezember erhielt sie den erstmals verliehenen Kritikerpreis Critics' Choice der Brit Awards, mit dem vielversprechende Nachwuchstalente ausgezeichnet werden. Bei der alljährlichen renommierten BBC-Prognose, welche Künstler im Folgejahr den Durchbruch schaffen könnten, wurde sie bei Sound of 2008 auf Platz 1 gewählt. Mit diesen Vorschusslorbeeren ausgestattet stieg ihre erste richtige Single Chasing Pavements im Januar 2008 sofort auf Platz 2 der britischen Charts ein und blieb dort drei Wochen. Ihr Debütalbum 19, ein Hinweis auf ihr Alter, stieg bis an die Spitze der Albumcharts. Innerhalb weniger Wochen wurde daraufhin die Single in weiteren europäischen Ländern veröffentlicht und stieg in vielen Ländern in die Charts ein. In Norwegen gelang Chasing Pavements Mitte März 2008 der Sprung auf Platz 1. Adele wurde Ende des Jahres 2008 für vier Grammys 2009 nominiert: Sie selbst als beste neue Künstlerin und Chasing Pavements als bester Song, als beste Single sowie als beste Popdarbietung des Jahres. Davon erhielt sie den Grammy als „Bester neuer Künstler“ und für die „Beste weibliche Gesangsdarbietung – Pop“. Im Februar 2010 stieg in Deutschland der Titel My Same auf Rang 61 der Charts ein, weil er durch Lena Meyer-Landruts Auftritt bei der Castingshow Unser Star für Oslo, bei der sie diesen Titel sang, populär gemacht wurde. Im Februar 2011 erreichte Adele mit ihrer Single Rolling in the Deep und ihrem Album 21 in derselben Woche Platz 1 der deutschen Charts. In ihrer Heimat Großbritannien stellte sie am 20. Februar 2011 einen Rekord ein, der bis dahin nur den Beatles 1964 und Frankie Goes To Hollywood 1984 gelungen war: Sie war zweimal in den Top 5 der Singlecharts vertreten mit Someone Like You auf Platz eins und Rolling in the Deep auf Platz vier sowie zweimal in den Top 5 der Albumcharts mit 21 auf Platz eins und 19 auf Platz vier . Diskografie Alben Singles Andere Songs in den Charts Auszeichnungen für Musikverkäufe |} Weblinks * Offizielle Website (englisch) * MySpace-Profil * Seite bei XL Recordings (englisch) * * Fußnoten Kategorie:Soulsänger Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:Britischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1988 Kategorie:Frau ar:أديل be-x-old:Адэль cs:Adele da:Adele en:Adele (singer) es:Adele (cantante) fa:ادل fi:Adele (laulaja) fr:Adele (chanteuse) he:אדל (זמרת) it:Adele (cantante) ja:アデル (歌手) lt:Adele nl:Adele (zangeres) no:Adele (sangerinne) pl:Adele pt:Adele (cantora) ru:Адель (певица) simple:Adele sv:Adele (sångare) th:อะเดล (นักร้อง) tr:Adele zh:愛黛兒 Kategorie:Alle Artikel